So Hard
by Nocturnals
Summary: Ella era fuerte, después de todo seguía viva, viva para verle pudrirse- O resurgir- Quería y rezaba para que él se sintiera solo- o anhelara su compañía- para que en las noches las pesadillas lo atormentaran- como a ella mientras el jugaba al vengador-.


_Disclaimer; Naruto no me pertenece._

:-:

_**So Hard**_

:-:

_«No pain is forever Yup!You know thisTougher than a lion_

_That I, I, I, I'm so hardYeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm so hard»_:-:

_«El dolor nunca es eternosabes quesoy mas fuerte que un león._

_Que yo, yo, yo soy fuerte (dura)yeah, yeah, yeah, soy tan fuerte (durisima)»_

:-:

Lo primero que hizo cuando él entro a la aldea fue darle el puñetazo más fuerte de su vida, luego se volteo para emprender el camino hasta la torre de la Hokage, como escolta. No se giro para mirarlo (aunque se Moria de ganas), ni siquiera le hablo directamente a él, no, no iba a hacerlo, no iba a ser ella la que diera el primer paso (no otra vez).

Ella era fuerte, era tan fuerte, y todo gracias a él. A ese estupido altanero que caminaba detrás de ella, por primera vez no era ella quien le miraba la espalda (fuerte y fibrosa) y caminaba detrás de él ilusionada. No, ella había crecido, ella era fuerte.

Era tan fuerte que no se voltearía para mirarlo con la dulzura con la que una vez lo observo. No a él, no a quien le rompió el corazón sin miramientos y casi la mató (casi). Sakura se negaba a mirarlo con la dulzura con la que quería contemplarlo, le negaba a su cuerpo el impulso de acariciar sus cabellos y comprobar que estuviera allí. No lo haría, no hasta que él se dirigiera a ella.

Tampoco iba a preguntar porque lo hizo, ella era lo suficientemente madura (terca) para no preguntar algo que sabría no le responderían (o tal vez solo no quería saber). Se paro fuera de la puerta de la Hokage y frunció el cejo parra aparentar que no estaba feliz porque lo dejaría reintegrarse a la aldea.

Logro fingirlo tan bien, que hasta ella se lo creyó, señor, ella era tan fuerte.

Y nadie lo sabía.

No lo disculparía, se dijo, no lo haría. Se prometía en silencio. Pero lo cierto era que esa partecita de su corazón (más grande de lo que es conveniente) que le había guardado estaba intacta en un amor masoquista y absurdo. Pero cuando le fruncía el cejo, deseaba abrazarlo, cuando lo miraba con furia, quería escuchar su voz. Pero ella era jodidamente fuerte, tan fuerte, que no iba a humillarse ante él, Sasuke Uchiha, nunca más.

Por más que su cuerpo se lo pidiera a gritos.

Ella era fuerte, después de todo seguía viva, viva para verle pudrirse (O resurgir como el fénix) Quería y rezaba para que él se sintiera solo (o anhelara su compañía) para que en las noches las pesadillas lo atormentaran (como a ella mientras el jugaba al vengador) para que sufra lo que ella sufrió (y la extrañase tanto como ella a el)

Pero es tan fuerte, tan fuerte, que se siente débil. Y nadie lo sabe (tampoco dejara que lo hagan) Se siente débil porque es fuerte, lo aparenta y todos le creen, pero anhela ser débil y correr hacia él en el maldito juego masoquista que (desea y) odia.

Ella es fuerte, todos lo saben, esta viva porque lo es, esta de pie por que soporta todo. Ella es tan fuerte que no se dejara derribar (aunque quiera hacerlo) Desea poder odiarlo el resto de su vida (en realidad, solo quiere borrar ese amor) y estar viva lo suficiente para verlo sufrir (por ella).

Lo que nadie ve es que ella quiere ser débil, si, entonces era fuerte, más que cualquiera. Pero deseaba volver a ser esa niña boba que hacia todo por impulsos, deseaba ser inmadura y débil, deseaba caer en esos brazos (y que la abrase). Anhela con el corazón poder refugiarse de su recuerdo en su cuerpo y tiene ganas de que (por una vez) le diga que la aprecia.

Pero no, ella es fuerte, y dejara que la extrañe, dejara que pase infinidades de noches solo, dejara que sufra lo que ella y que se vuelva débil. Por que ella es fuerte, tan fuerte, que no deja que los impulsos le ganen (aunque lo desee con el alma) y lo mira de frente, con el ceño fruncido con (fingida) repugnancia.

-Uchiha- Le dice, cuando le pasa por el lado- Hazte a un lado.

Y goza (sufre) por poder ser (fingir) indiferencia hacia él.

Adora (odia) se tan fuerte. Tan jodidamente fuerte.

:-:

Oigan, Sakura se merecía un fic y aunque no es muy bueno, y el SasuSaku no es mi especialidad, creo que quedo bien. No puede decir que es excelente porque no termino como quería… en fin ¿Les gusto? Dígame la verdad, por que creo que para esta pareja soy un asco.

Además, Sakura es fuerte, tiene un voluntad increíble y demonios, se merecía este one-shot por más patético que sea.

Un beso; Bye.


End file.
